Five Years After
by MissLCB
Summary: Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best? May go up to M
1. Ferelden isn't without its dangers

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done.

* * *

><p>Sari watched the city bustle from her window. Five years had made some memories fade and that, for the most part, could only be a good thing. She'd never forget but she didn't always want to remember.<p>

She ran her hands over her dress, a word back then she'd never considered hearing her name in the same sentence as. She'd been a fighter, not a woman. She smirked; Sten was wiser than people gave him credit for. Now she felt like a woman more than a fighter. Not all traces of it were gone. Only few people knew her dresses had been tailored just so that she could reach the blades strapped to her legs. After all, Ferelden wasn't without its dangers and she would never stop managing to find them.

Footsteps came up behind her.

She let the corners of her mouth turn up; they were decidedly familiar. "Is there something you wished of me, my King?"

"Always, my love." He slipped his hands round her slender waist.

Turning to face him she traced his face with her finger, one of her favourite past times. Perhaps some parts of that time were worth remembering after all. "Though I am eager to see you," With a coy smile she added, "Always," Upon gaining the reaction she desired she continued almost abruptly normal, "What did you want?"

"I can't just come and see my wife?" He questioned.

"Of course. It's just I thought you were to be in court all day. I was almost going to come and join you."

His expression changed, almost a frown and he released her from his grip.

"What is it?" She placed a hand on his arm, "Alistair?"

"There's a representative from the Dwarves to see you."

"And this is bad because?"

For a moment he didn't respond. He opened his mouth to do so but she cut him off, an effort to break the tension.

"It's not Oghren is it? You're worried I'll run off to Orzammar with him and you'll only ever hear rumours of the Ferelden Queen who abandoned her husband for a rather dashing Dwarf."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I'd better let Felsi know she has competition."

Sari laughed, "Oh Alistair. There is no competition." As she planted a kiss on his lips he smiled that boyish smile that was perhaps the very reason there was no competition where he was concerned.

"Anyway, the Dwarves, right..." He tried to refocus his mind. "They're not being too forthcoming with information. From what I can tell they either want to simply discuss the Darkspawn in the deep roads or they want you to do something about it."

"By do something about it, you mean go and kill them."

He shrugged.

"Why now? What has changed? Have their numbers really grown that much?"

"Like I said, they don't want to say. Perhaps they'll talk to the mighty Warden-Commander."

"Perhaps."

There was a pause; there was something else he clearly wanted to say. Why wouldn't he? After five years she'd learnt more about how to read him. That didn't mean she knew exactly what he was thinking but she could guess. He didn't want her to go to Orzammar; perhaps the joke had been a little misplaced.

Yet the reasons for his desire she couldn't be sure. Of course he wanted her to be in court with him but was it something more? She pushed such thoughts out of her head. Alistair knew her just as well as she knew him. He would never force her to be someone she wasn't.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Come, let us face this dwarf together."

He nodded and together they moved down the corridor.

"Just so I know, it isn't Oghren is it?"

Smiling he squeezed her hand and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. More to come soon, just need to check over it. <strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. The Darkspawn came from nowhere

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you tell us more about this?" Someone asked.<p>

"Look, just bring me the Warden-Commander and we'll discuss it." The dwarf shook his head and turned.

Sari placed her hands on her hips, stopping in front of them, "Fear not, I am here."

He looked her up and down for a moment. She was not as he'd remembered. He'd glimpsed her only a few times when she'd been in Orzammar. Then she had been a fighter, her face as hard as the stone that must have made her. Now she looked, soft, like a surfacer. And the dress? Very impractical. Was this really the Hero of Ferelden?

He pulled himself together. King Alistair had frowned at his silence, even Sari looked a little concerned. "King Bhelen sends his regards, I am Kedsh."

She acknowledged him, expecting him to continue.

"I had hoped to speak to only you." He explained.

Glancing to her husband she paused. "Then the business you come on must be..." She trailed off, "The room down the corridor?" She asked Alistair.

He nodded and Sari began to lead the dwarf in that direction. She tilted her head, indicating that Alistair should follow. Teagan came too, but she had hoped he would.

"I wished to speak only with you." Kedsh said, as the door of the room closed.

"Alistair is the King of Ferelden, and a Grey Warden, anything you say concerning Darkspawn is relevant to him. I trust Teagan with whatever information you have for me. Please, speak."

"As you wish." She was certainly as persuasive as he remembered. "King Bhelen has fought the Darkspawn back in many areas of the deep roads. Recently we have been using the maps you provided us with to explore areas we haven't claimed yet-"

"Specifically?" She feared his answer.

"The dead trenches."

Alistair exhaled sharply but didn't say anything.

"The patrols we sent in all came back smaller in number. Two we sent in didn't come back at all. But the ones that did all said the same thing. The Darkspawn came from nowhere and grabbed people. No fighting, nothing. Warden, what are we dealing with here?"

"How long ago did this start?" She questioned. Darkspawn with tactics wasn't something new though it wasn't comforting either.

"A few weeks. Why?"

"What composition were the groups taken?"

"Composition?"

"Humans, dwarves, elves? Male, female? Who was in the group?"

"Mostly dwarves, a few elves and humans. About an even split, possibly more males. Why does this matter?"

"Did anything change after the people disappeared? Certain types of Darkspawn appearing?"

"A couple of weeks after the first group didn't return we had an influx of Genlock reaching one of the Thaigs. What is going on?"

Sari closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

_First day, they come and take everyone..._

Taking a deep breath she forced her eyes open. Alistair placed a hand on her back, as though he meant to steady her. She turned the corner of her mouth up, hoping he'd think she was ok. He wasn't fooled that easily.

"You probably don't want to know why it matters." She finally responded to Kedsh's questions.

"What? That doesn't make sense. What are we fighting?"

"Darkspawn. But their tactics are... unusual..." Alistair folded his arms across his chest, "It sounds like they know exactly what to do."

What were they facing? Had they gained some kind of intelligence? Again? Like the Mother and the Architect? The dwarf's face said he was hiding something but she already knew he wasn't going to tell her what. The people who'd been taken had already been changed by the Darkspawn, he'd made that much clear so it was unlikely they'd be redeemable.

Any woman who had... She almost shuddered... must be destroyed and any still there needed saving, and that didn't necessarily mean bringing them back to Orzammar.

"Sari?" Alistair squeezed her arm.

She blinked. Looking up at him she frowned and turned to the dwarf, had he said something? No, they waited for her to speak. "There is a group I can send with you. They are the best I have."

Teagan took the initiative, "I will find Jeji."

As he left the room Alistair gave Sari's arm another squeeze, "Are you alright?" He whispered so quiet she almost didn't hear.

She gave him no response.

"One group?" Kedsh frowned, "You won't help us?"

"I'm sending those I can, I don't know if I'll join you yet."

"You don't think we need you? You don't think we'd have come if we thought anyone else could do the job?"

"It's not that. I have responsibilities here. I am not the only one who decides where I can and cannot go."

Alistair looked a little relieved for a second. Then he saw it in her eyes. He knew that fire: the determination that said she wanted to go despite knowing what she would find. The fire that said she would give everything for a just cause. But now wasn't the time to talk.

"You are not what I expected." Kedsh said.

"And what did you expect?" She feared what he might say.

"The woman of legends. One who isn't afraid of anything and who would run head long into a group of Darkspawn and slay them all."

Sari couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyone who behaved that way probably wouldn't make it into Legends." Alistair shook his head.

"Exactly. The best tactic, and the one which will make you more likely to survive, is to pull small groups. Then you can slay them all, one by one. If you do happen to meet the horde... Running is always good."

"Well, running and finding cover." Alistair added.

"Obviously." She smiled.

The pair glanced at each other, remembering more than one occasion when they'd misjudged how many Darkspawn would come running and had needed to employ such a tactic.

"Anyone who isn't afraid of Darkspawn," She sighed, "Is a fool. They are dangerous and your very presence here means they are a threat."

The dwarf paused. This woman wasn't what he'd expected. She was better. King Bhelen had been right to come straight to her.

The door opened.

"You asked to see me Warden-Commander?" An elf walked in, on his back were two long swords. His skin was dark, yet over his right eye a long pale scar lay. It was no doubt the work of Darkspawn swords.

"Yes, Jeji, this is Kedsh." Sari said as he moved further into the room, followed by Teagan, "He's come from Orzammar to ask for our help. I'm planning to send you and your team back with him. Perhaps you'd like to tell him why I'd rather send your group than an army."

For a moment Jeji smiled, "Yes, my Lady. My team consists of myself and eleven others. We've all been trained specifically in fighting and tracking Darkspawn, though I am the only Grey Warden in the team. There are twelve of us, this number means that we can split into smaller groups but we're not too many to work together. And sending an entire army into the deep roads would be foolish. They wouldn't know what they're doing. We do. Sending an army in would simply give the Darkspawn more people and, trust me, that is not what you want."

Kedsh watched the elf carefully, "I'd prefer you were coming with me yourself Warden-Commander, but this group sounds confident enough."

Jeji glanced from Kedsh to Sari and back again, he seemed confused at the notion that she wasn't coming with them.

"I'm glad you think so, Kedsh." She nodded, once in a while she did have a good idea and Jeji's group was most certainly one of her best. Handpicked fighters, she knew them all by name; each one she'd either trained herself or found the best she could to train the ones she couldn't. It made them incredible and she didn't feel bad about sending them in her stead. Yet she couldn't stop that nagging in her heart. Yes, she feared the deep roads but she'd probably hate herself for a long time if she didn't at least attempt to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Next part is nearly ready. It'll be up in a few days.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	3. You're going to go to Orzammar

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done.

* * *

><p>"My Lady," There was a knock at the door. "This arrived for you." A guard handed her a small box.<p>

"Thank you." She took it carefully and closed the door. Sitting on the bed she pulled off the top.

_"There is one last thing I must tell you, if you will allow me. I left you a gift. The Dalish book is there. And something you will find of great interest."_

She still didn't know what Morrigan had left her. She was sure it had a function, everything concerning Morrigan usually did. Perhaps it's function was simply beauty, but she didn't think that would be so. After all, that wouldn't interest her a great deal. It had stayed on the shelf for long enough; she'd never discover its purpose without at least taking it with her. To that end she pulled the chain she'd had the gift mounted upon around her neck. It had been made long enough so that she could hide it in her dress, she didn't feel something Morrigan had given her should be too widely displayed.

Now a pendant on the necklace the gift was a marvel. Tracing the strange lines she smiled. She loved to examine the jumble of silver fibres, interwoven and intertwining with one purpose, to hold up the central bead of white light. Well, that was how it seemed to her.

"Jeji is arguing with Kedsh about strategies." Alistair watched her from the doorway.

She stood and span round; he'd surprised her. Letting the necklace drop into her dress she walked towards him. "Good. Jeji knows what he's talking about."

"It's strange, sometimes when he was speaking I felt like I was listening to you."

"That sounds worrying."

"No. You know what you're talking about. That's what you've given to him." He reassured her.

She smirked. How was it that he always seemed to know what to say?

There was a pause as he moved a little further into the room.

"You're going to go to Orzammar." He told her, it wasn't a question.

Nodding slowly she stared at the floor. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I'd never have stopped you going." He pulled her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes.

"Come with me."

"Oh, so tempting. You know I can't. Teagan would have a head fit if I left to fight Darkspawn!"

"I could sneak you out. I'm good at that sort of thing."

"Now that sounds promising." He ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, "But if you were going to sneak me out is the first place you'd want to go the deep roads?"

"Good point. There are much more interesting places for us to go, I'm sure." She leant in towards him and clasped her hands round the back of his neck.

"Really? You wouldn't happen to have any in mind would you?"

She laughed, he'd caught her out. Their vague conversation had fallen apart, she had nowhere to suggest at all. "Perhaps the deep roads would be a viable option."

"Ah, I see what you did, a quick U-turn there. It would be just like old times."

And then she decided, that could only be a good thing. After all, she knew how those time ended. They ended with the Blight being over and her marrying Alistair. This time was too uncertain, too many variables and too many things to consider. Just like it had felt then.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I need to get ready." She went to move past him then stopped, "You'll have to get someone to carry out my duties whilst I'm gone."

"I'm sure Teagan can handle most of them."

"He already does enough. I'll make a list of people I think are suitable, shall I?"

"That would be helpful."

She folded her arms, "Unfortunately there's one duty no one can do for me."

"Oh?"

"Attending to your every need."

"Every need?" Alistair raised one eyebrow.

She reached out for him, pulling him closer. She was going to miss him so much. What would she do without him? "Well, I have to say, it's clearly my favourite duty."

"Not sure I like being referred to as a duty."

"Very well. Let me say it this way: Perhaps you'd like to help me get ready? Starting with getting undressed?"

"What can I say?" He smiled, his hands knowing exactly where to go, "Your wish is my command."

.

* * *

><p>Sari pulled her gloves on. How strange it felt so normal to be fully armoured even now. Her helmet still lay on the side, there was no need to be wearing that just yet. She began strapping on her weapons. Two long swords on her back, each with a strange glow indicating certain runes had been enchanted into them. Next a simple daggers hidden on her upper legs. Finally one that she would find more difficult to place-<p>

Footsteps behind her. Quieter and less familiar than Alistair's.

"Most people would know better than to attempt to sneak up on a woman in a room full of weapons."

"Ah, that is true. Especially when a woman is so beautiful and deadly."

She turned round, the dagger still in her hand, "I didn't expect you back Zevran. I thought this time you'd gone for good."

She'd asked him to stay in Denerim but it had never suited him. He'd disappear for months at a time and come back with the wildest of tales.

"And not see you? " He tutted, "Don't even think such terrible thoughts."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're not glad to see me?"

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say that."

"Hmm. I see." He studied her closely. Her black hair had grown longer so it reached her shoulders but she still had that piece which looked as though it didn't want to be joined with the rest of her hair. Her blue eyes still seemed so light as though they were made of ice that might shatter at any moment. She was an incredible looking woman.

"Zevran, my eyes are up here." She pulled his attention away from other parts of her anatomy.

"So they are, and what magnificent eyes they are."

Shaking her head she sheathed the dagger she held. She tried to place the dagger between the chest piece of her armour and the lower part, so that the dagger would rest against her skin. That way the armour itself would hold it in place. It would be difficult to retrieve but it wasn't meant to be easy to find. This dagger had its own purpose, it was specifically for if she was captured so she would still have a weapon. Another one of her good ideas.

"Would you like some help?" Zevran asked.

"I'm not sure that's-"

"I promise, I will keep my hands under control."

Reluctantly she handed him the dagger. He slid the blade with ease into the place she desire it to be and stepped away from her, true to his word.

"Thank you."

"So, now that you're dressed may I ask where you intend to go?" He paused, "Unless you already know?"

"Know what? I'm going to Orzammar."

"The deep roads?"

She nodded, "Why? That wasn't what you expected?"

"No, it makes sense my Warden friend. Perhaps this will change your mind." He pulled a scroll from his belt, "I came across it by chance, and it came into my possession soon after, for quite a sizable sum I might add. Someone obviously knew what it would be worth to you through me."

Taking the scroll Sari unfurled it. A gasp escaped her lips. She'd expected this, of course she had. She'd expected it sooner and that made it coming now all the more surprising. "I," She look to Zevran, "I can't go. Not with this."

"Don't rush to any conclusions, the contract hasn't been accepted by the Crows yet. Though for that price, I wouldn't be surprised if at least one person doesn't take it."

"Tell me everything you know about this contract."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next part in a few days.<strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>


	4. You're sure that's a good idea?

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Sari moved slightly towards the gate. From where she was she could watch Jeji's group and the dwarves making the final preparations. She glanced to the sky, it was just after midday, she'd had so little time to organise everything. Her mabari, Jimmy, walked beside her obediently, surveying the people just as intently as she did.<p>

"I'm going to need you to be watching over Alistair." She told the hound.

He whined at her. Tilting his head to one side.

Looking to her left she saw Alistair walking towards her. There was a smile on his face. She felt her heart sink, "Oh Alistair." She whispered.

_"Tell me everything you know about this contract."_

_"Everything?" Zevran asked._

_"Yes, where you got it? Who you got it from? What-"_

_"Alright, alright! My usual contact sold me a piece of information concerning an information trail. After a very complex and, might I add, brilliant procedure in which I," He paused upon seeing her disapproving face, "A story for another time perhaps?"_

_She motioned for him to continue._

_"I was led back to Denerim."_

_"Here?"_

_"Only to retrieve the contract you understand. Whoever wants Alistair dead used so many spies that each one had next to no information of any use. Had I been less experienced I could have chased the chain for months."_

_"So this doesn't actually help us?"_

_"Of course it does. It has told us that his life is danger. That is more than we knew yes? We also know how they plan to kill him and when by."_

_Sari scanned the scroll, "These markings?" She ran her finger over some of the strange symbols amid the text._

_"Yes, these particular ones mean: A slow death within six months of the contract being accepted."_

_"Slow death? You're talking poison."_

_"Of course."_

_"They want people to believe he becomes ill and dies, to avoid suspicions."_

_"Yes, but the longer the contract the more chance of discovery."_

_"Even so, six months... I could be gone longer than that." She shook her head and let the scroll curl up in her hands, "I can't go can I? I can't leave him. Not now we know."_

He stopped in front of her, his hands behind his back.

She blinked away the memory and a forced a smile, there was no point in worrying him.

Jimmy obediently sat by Alistair's side but watched his master carefully.

Before she could speak Alistair thrust a flower into her face. A rose. So that's what he'd been hiding in his hands. Her smile became real as she took it from him. He had taken to surprising her with a rose, at random intervals, ever since she had returned from searching for Morrigan.

"Alistair, where are you getting these roses from?" She stroked the petals, "They're beautiful. I think I'm going to have to search the palace grounds until I find where you are keeping these."

"I don't know, I kind of like you not knowing."

"You like keeping things from me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I like surprising you."

"Consider me sufficiently surprised." She leant in and kissed him.

_"You're sure that's a good idea?" Zevran took the scroll from her._

_"What else would you have me do? I am a Warden, yes. But Alistair is my husband."_

_"There are two of us and two tasks. We each have similar skill sets. Except I have more of an affinity for poisons than you. And of course, you're much more adept at fighting Darkspawn."_

_"What exactly are you suggesting?" She frowned, "That I go and let you stay here to protect him?"_

_"Why? Is that such a bad idea?" He folded his arms across his chest, "Don't you trust me?"_

_"I trust you with my life." She answered without a pause._

_"But not his."_

_She bit her lip. He was right. She didn't. "You don't understand what you're asking of me. Alistair is that which is most important to me. If something were to happen to him..." She straightened her chest piece as she forced back the tears, "Well let's just say: I don't know what I do."_

_"Sari, I give you my word. I will commit, fully, to which ever task you assign me and I will not consider either an insult."_

_"Thank you, Zevran."_

_"So, which is it to be? Am I to be trekking into the deep roads or to be watching over the King?"_

Alistair stroked her cheek. She was unbelievably beautiful. How could she still seem this way even after all this time?

"I am going to miss you, Alistair." She pulled his hand from her face and kissed his fingers.

"And I you." He cleared his throat. "I saw Zevran was back. You haven't paid him to keep an eye on me have you?"

_An hour or so had passed, she'd made the necessary arrangements. It had taken longer than she'd hoped. She clutched a small bag and turned round. Zevran was already stood in the doorway. She threw it at him._

_"What's this?" He caught it and checked what was inside. His eyes widened, more money that he'd have thought could fit in such a small bag, "I can't take this."_

_"You can and you will. It's 200 sovereign. Take it for whatever reasons you can justify to yourself. As a pre-payment for protecting Alistair, a reimbursement for the scroll or as a reminder that money doesn't matter to me. I would gladly pay you more than double that if Alistair is safe when I return and the contract has... disappeared."_

_"You would bankrupt Ferelden for me?" He asked._

_"That kind of money won't bankrupt Ferelden. Only me, but what use does a Queen have for money?" She tied up her hair as she spoke, "Don't tell Alistair if you can help it, he already worries enough as it is. With me gone I'm sure he'll struggle enough just being King."_

_"You don't have much faith in your beloved." _

_"That's not it at all. I said he'll struggle but I still believe he'll do fine. Alistair is a good King." She sighed, "Do you have what I asked?"_

Sari smirked. "Well, you have to have at least one rogue about the palace don't you?"

"Of course, otherwise I'd get to think that the shadows were safe wouldn't I?"

Her light-heartedness faded. "Be careful."

"Me, be careful? You're the one going into the deep roads." He reminded her.

"Even so. I would hate to return and find you'd died of boredom whilst in court." Or something worse...

"Don't worry about me." He kissed her, "I'm serious, my love. I know what you're afraid of in the deep roads."

_"Here." Zevran pulled a flask from his bag._

_Sari took it and held up the strange liquid to the light. It had an almost reddish tint to it. "This will do what I need?"_

_"It should. But you sprung this on me a little quick. It's not as good as I'd like. It's only going to be effective for around two or three months. If you use it after that it won't be as potent. Also, you'll have to keep it topped up with water. Just don't add too much at a time, some of the ingredients are a little... volatile in water." _

_She raised an eyebrow but put the flask away nonetheless. "Thank you Zevran."_

_"I hope you don't have to use it."_

_"Me too." She moved to go past him, ready to join with the rest of the group._

_"Don't forget your helmet." He said handing it to her and walking out of the door._

She had no response for him, other than, "I love you."

He kissed her one last time. "You know they already left. About five minutes ago."

She span round and shook her head. Great start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long. Please review!<strong>

**More soon.  
><strong>


	5. It's become more than that

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>"Finally decided to join us then?" Jeji smirked.<p>

Sari had only managed to reach them when they stopped to make camp. She didn't like to tell them she'd decided to take the 'pretty route' out of Denerim. She wanted to get used to the shadows again, she was pleased at how quickly she'd managed to fade into them. She was just a silent and hard to see as she once had been. She did not respond but only looked over the group before her. Strategies filled her head, ways to arrange them, who would work best with who. She forced such thoughts out of her mind. She needed to rest.

Looking at Jeji she nodded, "You didn't miss me too much then?"

"Kedsh kept grumbling that you'd decided not to come at all." One of the others, Payl, told her.

"Tell him not to worry. I am here." And yet she couldn't but wish she was somewhere else.

As the days passed, the closer they got to Orzammar the more Sari felt her stomach begin to turn. Was she really that nervous? Did the deep roads really scare her that much? She'd always told herself that she wasn't going to go back until it was time for her and Alistair to... well, disappear.

She couldn't be that frightened. The only thing that awaited her was darkspawn. Darkspawn and dwarven politics. Hopefully she would manage to stay less involved than she had last time. Choosing a new King had not been what she'd envisaged when she'd turned up. No doubt this trip would be no closer to what she'd hoped for: an easy mission.

No, she corrected herself. She should hope for a good mission. That would be: killed Darkspawn, dwarves were happy, went home. But what mission ever left everyone feeling satisfied that a job was done well?

* * *

><p>The halls of stone rolled overhead. Underground once again. Walking through the diamond quarter she sighed absentmindedly, was Denerim so different? The split of rich and poor here was greater than she cared to think. Bhelen had made it a little better.<p>

"This way, my Lady." Kedsh indicated to the royal palace where Bhelen awaited her.

The assembly chambers were empty. They'd been so for almost a week. Many people hated what Bhelen had done and he hated their... interfering. What he would do with them was anyone's guess.

"He awaits in here." Kedsh continued.

The group walked into the mighty hall. Bhelen sat on his throne ready for their arrival.

"Warden-Commander, I'm glad you came."

She bowed slightly to him, "King Bhelen."

"I'm guessing you're wanting to get straight to the point, you always do." He stood and led them to a different room. One filled with notably less people. "Kedsh told you we've lost some patrols?"

Sari nodded.

"It's become more than that."

"More?" Jeji whispered. The rest of the group started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Continue." Sari silenced them.

"We've managed to move some people into a couple of the Thaigs. Since some of the groups were taken the Darkspawn levels have increased, even more. Adeucan Thaig has been attacked repeatedly. But we can't find where they're coming from."

"I'm assuming you didn't look too far in the deep roads, for fear of what happened before."

"Of course."

"Good." He made little sense. He'd told her nothing of much use, apart from that he was hiding something. Such a level of incoherence was unusual even in dwarven politics. "My group can take it from here. Do we still need a pass to enter the deep roads?"

"No, the guards will log you in and out. You'll have to check in every few days."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have a team posted at one of the populated Thaigs, it's something we've done since people have been taken. Each team sent in must check back repeatedly to ensure any more casualties are quickly known about." He almost smirked as he continued, "And since we have the Queen of Ferelden in our midst we'd better make sure she is alright."

There was no way he could have guessed that when they'd first met.

"But how are we going to even get to the dead trenches if we have to check in all the time?" Jeji frowned.

Sari shook her head at him and tried to leave. "So be it. Thank you for your time."

"I trust you'll keep me informed." He stopped her.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly.

This time she got away. Part of her regretted choosing him to be Orzammar's king. He had done some good. After all, the castless had more rights now. And the progress in the deep roads had seemed encouraging. She just didn't trust him.

The group left the palace, following Sari. When they got to the commons once again she turned to them. She sighed glancing over the twelve faces that watched her intently.

"You look worried." Jeji said.

"I am. Something isn't right here." She bit her lip, plans started to form in her mind. "Jeji you're going to take a group to Cadash Thaig. See if the locals there know anything about what the darkspawn are up to. If they've been getting to Adeucan Thaig I find it hard to believe that they've been untouched."

Jeji nodded.

"Payl, you're going to take a group into the Shaperate. Check The Memories and try to speak to those there."

"What are we looking for?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. But something has happened, something they don't want to tell us. We can, thankfully, count on it having been recorded. And Bhelen hasn't restricted us from the memories... yet."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to take a group to Adeucan Thaig. The darkspawn are interested in it. Shouldn't we be?"

The group of twelve split into three. Sari took only three others with her. Jeji also had three with him. Payl had the last four. Sari had insisted if they were going to search properly they'd need the most hands.

Sari had chosen Elwin, an elvish mage, Tabia, an elvish rogue, and Burna, a human warrior. She looked at each of them, "Ready?"

They nodded.

Without another word she lead them through the city and out into the deep roads.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Sorry it's taken so long - we have entered exam season :( :'( I'll post more as soon as I can.<br>**

**Please Review!**


	6. Something was wrong

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Zevran leant against the wall. Ferelden court was boring. Would it matter all that much if he just had a nap? He let his eyes close.<p>

_"Sari, I give you my word. I will commit, fully, to which ever task you assign me."_

Remembering his own words he forced himself to be more awake. He surveyed the room. The nobles were 'discussing' the 'important' things. It seemed more to him that they were fighting over... well just about everything, land, resources, each other... He was surprised at the calm Alistair maintained.

Sari's mabari, Jimmy, sat obediently by Alistair's side, watching him just intently as he had his master before she'd left.

Slowly the nobles cleared the room. It took them long enough. When they were alone Teagan turned to the King, "Trouble with the Bannorn is hardly something new."

"This is different. They seemed organised. Not yet opposed to anything but prepared to support each other. I need to know what's going on down there." He smirked, "I'd usually expect Sari to have a brilliant idea right now. Never mind, I'll have to think of one myself."

"You can't just go poking around, your majesty."

"I know that and I can't hope to control the Bannorn by force. They'll either come to me with their demands or..."

Or they'll stab you in the back, Zevran thought. At least he'd found some suspects.

Alistair coughed and rubbed his head.

Jimmy tilted his head to one side and whined. Even he knew something was wrong.

Zevran frowned.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Teagan asked placing a hand on the King's arm.

Alistair blinked. He'd started to sway. Looking up to Teagan he'd regained his composure. "I'm fine. Now, about the Bannorn… I had an idea."

Zevran watched Alistair closely. Those symptoms... He'd noticed Alistair had been coughing recently but he'd thought nothing of it. He'd been wrong. The contract must have been accepted before he'd got his hands on it. He had less time than he thought. Alistair had been poisoned already and he'd not even noticed. Whoever had taken the job was doing it well.

* * *

><p>It was not hard to see why the dwarves had reclaimed Cadash Thaig. There was a strange beauty about the underground cavern. Surprisingly there was green all around such that Jeji almost felt as though he had strayed out of the deep roads and found himself somewhere else. The springs, creating the pools, evidently supplied much life here. Despite this, only one corner of the Thaig had been properly colonised and it was to this part Jeji and his group moved.<p>

Each person he approached did not wish to speak to him. Was it because he was an elf? Or was there something more at work. He paused as the fifth person practically ignored him.

Something was going on.

No. He told himself. He couldn't jump to such a conclusion. He had picked up Sari's suspicious nature. And yet he hated to admit. She was probably right.

* * *

><p>Aeducan Thaig was almost exactly as she remembered. Despite the people who had made it their home it still had that... air, that almost crushing weight that all the deep roads seemed to have. In the midst of the people it was clear to see quite a large force was stationed here. Bhelen had obviously not taken kindly to the darkspawn... but that's why she was here.<p>

Examining those around her, quickly she picked out what looked like the commander of the troops. Moving over to him he nodded to her, "Warden-Commander, you here to help us fight darkspawn?"

"More or less." She replied, "I want to go into the deep roads and see why they're coming."

"They're coming because they always do. They're darkspawn."

She couldn't argue with that, "Is there anything you can tell me about the darkspawn?"

He snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"The Warden-Commander asked you a question." Burna drew her greatsword.

Sari placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, shaking her head. With a berserker in the party she was always worried the warrior might suddenly fly off the handle if anyone looked at her the wrong way.

"What would you like to know about the darkspawn then?" He folded his arms across his chest. Noting Burna still grasped her weapon he added, "Warden-Commander."

"Have you noticed anything unusual about them? Do they appear organised or employ specific tactics?"

"Now that you say it, they are behaving strangely... They come in small groups. Only around ten to fifteen. They hang around on the outskirts, just out of reach, for a long time before attacking, if you can call it that. They don't appear be organised Commander, far from it. They seem... strange."

"What do you mean? They're not attacking you?" Tabia asked.

"Well, yes... and no."

"Which is it?"

"Yes they come in brandishing their weapons and the like, but they aren't a problem. They're easy to take down."

And Bhelen had made it sound like a problem.

Sari paused, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Me? If I didn't know better I'd say something else was going on. Darkspawn may not be clever but this is weird. I've fought a lot of darkspawn and I've never seen them run towards us as though they were utterly intent on suicide like these do."

It was unusual, and she'd just gotten used to the organised darkspawn... "Do you mind if we take a look around?"

He shrugged, "If you see any darkspawn, you know what to do."

As he turned and walked away Sari smirked. Of course she did; she was a grey warden.

* * *

><p>"Enough." Jeji shook his head. "We're not going to get anything helpful here." Turning to those in his team they agreed. "Let's get back to Orzammar, we can always help those in the Shaperate."<p>

As he moved to the edge of the houses he froze.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

He peered into the darkness. Not responding. He looked left then right, had it been nothing?

Movement in the hidden black. Yes. There was something.

"Darkspawn." He whispered.

A group of ten had manoeuvred cleverly just out of sight. Now he could see them well enough to aim with his bow he would not be able to hit them. They were moving too quickly, they'd be out of reach before the shot fell.

He span round finding one of the guards, "Did you know darkspawn have been moving along here?"

"Oh, yeah. They do that about once or twice a week."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

The dwarf shrugged, "They don't touch us why should we be concerned?"

Because Jeji would bet good money that he knew where they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Please review! Let me know how I'm doing.  
><strong>


	7. Not what you're hoping for

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>A surprisingly uneventful visit. Sari sighed. Part of her had wanted a fight. She couldn't stop the change that had come over her. She was a fighter after all.<p>

Her group were on the edge of the populated part of the Thaig, they looked over to one of the tunnels which lead further into the deep roads. Two connected to this here and a third lead back to Orzammar. She guessed they had intended this Thaig to be a stepping stone to others. As it happened with the darkspawn still roaming free it would make them easier targets.

"What now? Commander?" Elwin asked, "We've been here for three full days and there's been no sign of any darkspawn."

He was right. "You're suggesting our time might be better spent elsewhere?"

Looking sheepish for a moment, he then nodded.

Yet she wanted to stay, she'd never find the reason for the darkspawn coming if she left now. Just a small group wasn't too much to ask for was it?

She stopped herself. She should not be wishing for darkspawn to turn up.

She froze. A strange growl echoed beside her.

The whole team tensed, they'd been trained well enough to know what that meant.

Wish granted.

Sari pulled her swords gingerly off her back. She moved forwards towards the noise.

Suddenly a genlock materialised stabbing her in the leg. Yelling out Sari kicked the creature in the stomach. Four more became visible as the genlock fell backwards over a box. Yet these rogues weren't heavily armed, they hadn't even noticed she could see them. They were searching through the boxes with an intensity she'd never seen on a darkspawn's face.

Snapping her out of thought Burna ran past swinging her sword at the darkspawn, grabbing their attention. The genlocks were quickly dispatched, too quickly.

As Sari pulled the dagger out of her thigh Elwin healed it.

"You should rest that Commander." He said sarcastically. He knew she wouldn't but he felt the need to say it anyway.

The wound was closed and gone, what did her leg need resting for?

She moved towards the crates the darkspawn had been so concerned about. The mark on the side... these crates had come straight from Orzammar. They to be seemed basic supply crates. Checking inside she frowned, she was right. But there were other boxes here and the darkspawn had come straight to these. They had known what to look for.

A horn sounded on the other side of the Thaig announcing the presence of darkspawn.

Sari and her team started into a sprint. They reached the scene of battle as it finished.

"Don't worry Commander." The dwarf she had spoken to earlier sighed, "We had it covered."

"Is everyone alright?" She asked quickly.

He nodded, ordering the clean up to begin.

"There were five genlocks on the other side."

"I'm sure they didn't give you too much trouble."  
>"No, they-" She frowned, what had they been doing? "Is this a common attack? Ten here? Five somewhere else?"<p>

"No. We don't usually have any others."

You just don't usually find them. She realised. "They seemed to be looking for something. Do you have any ideas what that might be?"

"Probably people if I'm any judge of what happened before. But you're the Warden. You tell me, what do darkspawn look for?"

Sari bit her lip. She wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Orzammar was a strangely welcome sight as Sari and her team emerged from the deep roads. She'd had to 'check in' briefly. A meeting which consisted of her saying: 'We're still alive' once or twice. And not a lot else. The group moved through the streets and into the diamond quarter. Sari strode boldly up to the royal palace doorway.<p>

"You're going to confront Bhelen." Tabia stated.

"Yes." Sari replied. "He knew there was something more going on." Forcing herself to calm down she sighed, "You're right. We need more information."

"To the Shaperate then?" Elwin asked.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you found something." Sari said as she met Payl's eyes.<p>

"We found something."

"But probably not what you're hoping for." Jeji added.

Sari frowned, "When did you make it back?"

"A day or so ago. There was little to see in Cadash Thaig." As he spoke the others in the team put down what they were searching through and came over to listen. "We did see a group of darkspawn, but they were out of reach."

"No doubt the ones we met." Burna folded her arms across her chest.

"They left Cadash Thaig alone?" Sari asked.

"They seemed intent on it. I sensed them but by the time I could aim at them they were moving fast enough that they'd get round the corner before my arrow hit. It wasn't just a good tactic, it was perfect."

There was intelligence in these darkspawn.

"When they reached us they seemed disorganised." Tabia said.

"No," Sari shook her head, "They were looking for something. That was their purpose and their tactic. It may have been that the other group were meant as a distraction so they could leave with what they wanted." She should have waited and followed them.

"You know what they were looking for?" Payl questioned.

"I was rather hoping you might have found some clues."

"No. Then what we know is not what you were hoping for."

"What do you know?"

Payl put down the book she was holding. "Bhelen hasn't just suspended the assembly. He's dissolved it."

"What?" Sari exclaimed. "That's rash, even for him. Do we know why?"

"It seems simply too many disagreements." Jeji shrugged.

Bhelen did like doing things his way and he was not one to suffer his plans going awry.

"Keep searching." Sari ordered, "Though interesting it doesn't explain what the darkspawn are after."

"You think we'll find that here?"

"I hope so. Why are the darkspawn searching through crates from Orzammar if they aren't looking for something the dwarves have?"

"And what are you going to do Commander?"

Glancing to Tabia she smirked, "Now, I am going to see what Bhelen says to my 'update'."

As she walked away Tabia shook her head, "She is... different. She seems-"

"On edge?" Jeji finished.

"It's more than that. One moment she is calm and laid back the next I think she might..." She paused, uncertain how best to finish.

"She always gets that way." Payl said opening the book before her again, "She misses the King. She'll calm down soon enough. Once he sends her a letter anyway."

* * *

><p>Zevran slid through the open window into the kitchen. It was too easy to get in and out here. Taking another sample of one of the dishes that would be brought to Alistair he placed it in a vial. Quickly he added several other ingredients and swilled this mixture. Nothing, no discernable colour change.<p>

He was now convinced. The poison was not being administered by his food.

He was running low on ideas. He'd checked Alistair's clothing, the curtains and the bed linen. None of it had any traces of a poison and they'd been favourable choices. After all, coughing meant an inhaled poison didn't it?

He may be running low on ideas but he was not yet out. There were more things to check. He sighed. He heard footsteps outside the door. Glancing at the plate he shook his head, why was the King's food left unattended for so long? It was a wonder he hadn't been poisoned before. When this was over there were many things that needed fixing.

The footsteps came closer; he had lingered too long. He climbed back out the window and up on to the roof.

The rumours were now out, the King was ill. It was nothing too serious yet but the progression of said illness was alarming. Zevran had wasted no time in following all possible leads amongst the nobles. Most had a price, or a vice. Each of them had motive, nothing too large, though he had seen men kill for a pittance, he had killed for a pittance. Yet he felt no closer. He had no solid motive and no one at which to point his own weapon.

Now, where was Alistair?

From the height of his perch it was not long until he spotted the familiar shape of the King. He ran and leapt from roof to roof, the rush of wind against his skin exhilarating him into the next jump. It had been too long since he and Sari had done this together. When she was not yet Queen they had discovered almost every nook and cranny in this place. Back then she had not been allowed so close to Alistair, after all she had not been his wife. Such strange rules, did no one realise they had been 'close' long before?

Zevran crouched on the edge of the roof. From his position he could spot his charge with ease.

Alistair thumbed a rose. A sad smile was on his face; he missed her. He sat next to the entire bush, one he had tended with care for a long time previous. Alistair, the gardener... the things he had done for his love.

The Elf glanced down at the bag Sari had given him; the things she had done for him. He had not spent a single copper. What he did for her was not a job but a duty as her friend. He did not need payment for that.

"Your majesty." A voice called.

Alistair looked up.

"They're ready for you now." The voice continued.

He sighed and placed the flower on the bench. He stood and took a step forwards. He paused holding his head. He had started to sway. Zevran watched in horror as Alistair's legs buckled beneath him and he crashed to floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review! Let me know how what you think is going to happen. I'd love to hear from you. :)**


	8. Frustration and Lies

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Sari strode confidently through the entrance. Her purpose set. She would not let distractions stop her now. She would say only what she wished and leave.<p>

"You're here to see King Bhelen?" Kedsh asked trying to fall into step beside her, he was struggling, "You have news?"

"Of sorts." She replied.

"I will see if he is available."

She paused outside the grand doors and Kedsh slipped through them. Straining to listen she heard voices. It seemed to her some sort of meeting was in session. Now he was ruling without an assembly claims would have to come straight to him. He probably hadn't thought about that before he'd dissolved them.

Within minutes Kedsh returned, "He will see you Commander." He led her to the side door and into the corridor. Stopping by the room they had met in before.

Moments later Bhelen arrived. Whatever the meeting was he must have deemed her more important. Or simply not something to be paraded in front of whoever else was present. She looked him up and down, this man now solely ruled Orzammar. By her choice. That made her feel... almost responsible for his actions. What was he planning? Or had he already planned?

"Warden-Commander, I'm assuming you have something to say." He cut through her thoughts.

"I went to Adeucan Thaig." She announced, "I witnessed a darkspawn attack."

"You dealt with them?"

She ignored his question; its answer was obvious, "A group of five genlock rogues were on the other side of the Thaig to the main attack. They did not have the same purpose. They were looking for something amongst the crates, specifically the crates that bore Orzammar's brand."

There was a pause.

"Do you know what they were after?" Kedsh cut through the tension.

"No. It didn't go that far. They sensed me and stopped." The mark on her leg would testify to that. "But I just need to know. Is there anything that the darkspawn might be looking for? Is there something I should be aware of before I go back out there?"

Another pause.

Bhelen exchanged glances with Kedsh. The answer was yes.

"No." He lied.

"Very well." Sari took a deep breath. If they would not tell her she would simply have to find out on her own. She waited for another moment, seeing if he might just change his mind. But his face was set, he would not change. She had chosen a fool to rule Orzammar, one who did not appear to trust Wardens, or was it just her?

She nodded curtly and turned from him making her way out of the diamond quarter. She was not in the mood to face the rest of the team.

Frustration rose up in her. Frustration directed at everything and nothing. This was not an unfamiliar feeling. She remembered times, times when she had felt at her wits end, that nothing was going her way. He had always been there. He had always held her. He had always made things... better. Not perfect, not all ok, but better. And that was always enough.

She stood on the bridge to the proving grounds. Her hands clasped around the edge of the wall allowing her to look over the larva beneath. She let her eyes close...

_"You're going to go to Orzammar."_

_Nodding slowly she stared at the floor. "I just wanted to hear you say it."_

_"I'd never have stopped you going." He pulled her chin up so that she looked him in the eyes._

_"Come with me." _

_"Oh, so tempting. You know I can't."_

She shouldn't have joked about it. She should have asked him again. That would have been the best way to keep him safe, surely. Perhaps there was still time to go back and see him. Perhaps she could send him a letter, to explain. Perhaps she should have told him... When did she become this woman? The one who couldn't survive without him? She smirked. She'd been this way for a long time now. She'd only first realised it the night Morrigan had come to her with an offer that almost broke her heart...

She shook her head forcing herself to focus. Zevran was looking after him. That had to be enough.

"That bad, huh?" A voice came from behind her.

Sari span round looking at who had spoken.

Jeji moved to stand beside her. "Tabia's been worried about you. I have to say I am too. You're... not you." He paused then added with a laugh, "Alistair hasn't written yet?"

She flinched, the joke hit hard. "No."

"The letter is probably on its way." He quickly attempted to reassure her.

She couldn't be sure. She had no guarantee he'd actually written. It usually escaped his memory for a couple of days, simply because of his business she was certain. Then he'd take ages writing... She sighed. Then he'd be poisoned and die, the letter would remain unfinished and she'd never know until she returned. That's what she feared. She might as well be honest with herself.

"What did Bhelen say?"

She turned to him, "He's lying. He knows what the darkspawn in Aeducan Thaig are looking for but he won't say anything."

"Why? We're Wardens. If anyone is going to know the darkspawn's secrets it's us."

"I can't imagine what he's hiding that he would feel the need to be this secretive."

"You still think it'll be in the records?" Jeji asked.

She bit her lip. She had her doubts. "It has to be." They'd never find out anything otherwise. Short of actually asking the darkspawn.

She ran her hands through her hair. Her worries temporarily fading to let a new plan form.

"I know that look," Jeji smiled, "What are you thinking?"

"You're going to Aeducan Thaig," She started to walk back to the Shaperate, Jeji quickly by her side, "See if you can get a better idea of what the darkspawn are searching for. Search through the crates they search through. Leave them for as long as you can, but just- don't let them have what it is they want. We have no way of knowing what it is. Make sure you keep in touch with Payl. I want her team still searching. They have to find something. " They just had to.

"And you?"

"I'm taking my group into the deep roads."

"You're going to ignore the check in. You're going to the deep trenches." He lowered his voice.

"I hope it won't come to that but yes. If Bhelen won't tell me, what choice is there?"

"And what then? When they find out you're missing and they send a team in after you, what then?"

"We'll just have to be thorough. It should be safe that way." She smirked, "And all someone will have to do is follow the trail of darkspawn corpses."

He shook his head. "And if we find something out, how will we tell you?"

"You can't follow a trail of corpses?"

Jeji laughed.

They paused for a second.

His face became serious, "Sari, come back safely."

"I intend to."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while - again with the exams.<br>**

**Please review! Let me know how what you think is going to happen. I'd love to hear from you. :)**


	9. A Real mage

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Alistair was bed bound. He could no longer stand for too long. When awake he was in full control of his mind, but his body seemed to be giving up. Teagan had called in mages, they hadn't been able to help, obviously. Not that Zevran felt they had tried, they didn't even seem to be able to identify the true problem.<p>

The only things that would help were stopping the poison or finding the antidote. Each symptom helped Zevran narrow down possibilities, yet that was not enough. The list was still too long and time too short.

The King was awake again. It was times like this people wanted his attention, for he was, after all, still able to give it. Zevran stood in the corner of the room, watching carefully. He'd managed to walk in unnoticed. People were too preoccupied to notice him, especially since he insisted on remaining inconspicuous.

He shook his head, so many books, so many scrolls and letters. Any of them could contain the poison. There was no way he could ever test every piece of paper Alistair was brought, though each one was an almost perfect poison delivery system. The King must have poured over such documents for hours each day...

Alistair began to cough.

If it was by this method there was no wonder he was getting worse at such a rate.

The coughing worsened.

_"If something were to happen to him..." _

"Stop this!" Zevran cried. "Can you not see the King is ill, perhaps he should be resting?"

All eyes in the room stared at Zevran. Most had not realised he was even there. But to be telling them what to do?

"Zevran is right." A familiar voice announced, "All of you out. King Alistair should be concentrating on getting better."

As the people cleared to let the mage through Alistair leant back against his pillow, exhaustion finally being allowed to show, "Wynne."

"I heard you were ill, I came as soon as I could."

"Finally a proper mage." Zevran muttered under his breath, someone he knew Sari trusted.

Wynne span round, "Now all of you out!" She shooed them away.

The group of people moved to leave, gathering the paper they had thrown all over the covers. Wynne set to work immediately sitting on the edge of the bed. Teagan had remained in the room, Zevran too. Placing her hand on Alistair's head she tutted, "Your temperature is far too high..."

Another symptom for the list.

"I'm not winning am I?" Alistair asked.

Wynne's face betrayed her true feelings despite her reassurances. "I'm going to do all I can to turn the tide here." She stood, "Try to get some rest."

Alistair obediently shuffled down in the bed. Sleep seemed to take him almost immediately.

"He is very ill." Wynne turned to Teagan.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try to keep his temperature down but that will only make him more comfortable. There is significant damage in his lungs. It is likely why he is so exhausted, he is struggling able to breathe properly."

Another symptom.

"Are you saying you cannot heal this?" Teagan frowned.

"I can heal the damage but unless I can stop the disease causing it, it will be of little effect."

"But it will buy us time?"

"Some." She conceded.

"Do what you can." Teagan said turning from the room.

Wynne moved back to Alistair, her hands glowing as healing magic departed from them.

Zevran walked towards the end of the bed.

_"Don't tell Alistair if you can help it, he already worries enough as it is. With me gone I'm sure he'll struggle enough just being King."_

She hadn't said anything about telling anyone else... But he'd understood why he shouldn't. If someone discovered they knew, the plan could change. That would put them exactly back at square one. At least they knew the method, the means could be worked out... soon.

"I shall assume your loitering means you have something to add?" Wynne turned to face him, waiting expectantly.

Zevran glanced to Alistair, his breaths shallow, his face pale. The decision made Zevran looked to her with purpose, "Before I tell you this, my dear Wynne, promise you will listen to the entire story and not do anything... foolish."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Foolish? I do not think our definitions are the same so I will promise no such thing. I will listen to what you have to say, however."

What he had feared. He would have to take his chances. He lowered his voice sufficiently. "King Alistair is being poisoned."

"What? How do you know?" Then with a pause she began to nod, "Some of his symptoms are unusal."

"I discovered the contract before Sari went away, she charged me with Alistair's protection in her absence."

The was a pause. He wasn't doing a good job of it, that much was so clear it did not need saying.

"And you waited until now to tell anyone?"

"If too many people know information might leak back to the person poisoning him. Their plan would change and we'd know less than we do now."

"I understand." Wynne replied, "Knowing this can help me treat him but unless you stop the poison there is little I can do. We should also inform Teagan."

The less people that knew the better. There was no way of knowing if he was caught up in this.

"You cannot believe he has anything to do with this?"

"I don't know much at all at this point. I'd prefer to keep this between us."

"If Alistair worsens I will not hesitate to tell him."

"That will have to be enough." Having Wynne on his side filled him with slight confidence.

Wynne took a deep breath, "What do you know?"

He explained.

The mage seemed a little relieved, at least he had been doing something with his time. They did not know nothing.

"What can I do to assist you?" She asked.

A wry smile appeared on Zevran's face, he forced himself to suppress it. "Keep him alive. I shall test the documents Alistair's been looking at."

* * *

><p>Zevran sighed and lent back in the chair. He had tested so many of these books and papers that it had fallen dark. If any of them had been poisoned he should probably have been showing symptoms by now, he joked with himself. They were too numerous. If it was these he could at least monitor what was brought to Alistair now he had Wynne in the know.<p>

He walked back to Alistair's room.

"How is he?" He asked.

Wynne placed a wet cloth on the King's forehead and turned, "No change."

"That is good, no?"

She shrugged; it was hard to tell.

Zevran moved closer. He frowned; had there always been roses by the bed?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while - Exams :(<strong>

**Please review! I won't improve unless you help me. I'd love to hear from you. **


	10. Being A Warden

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Just like old times. Sari smirked. She moved through the tunnels cautiously. For the most part she was stealthed, indicating to the rest of the group when they could move. They had encountered surprisingly few darkspawn. That was worrying. The dwarves had been worried hadn't they? She felt if those who had been fighting darkspawn on their doorsteps for so long were concerned then she should be too.<p>

The cavern widened. Sari paused. It seemed darker here as though the very light from the torches was somewhat dimmer. Her companions noted the change.

"Something is wrong." Elwin announced.

"Because you know everything?" Tabia shook her head.

"I'm just saying... something doesn't feel right."

Sari put up her hand, an unspoken order for them to stop. Being silent she crept forwards.

Darkspawn. She could sense them.

Moving a little more she saw tunnels to the left and right, each one containing darkspawn. No wonder the dwarves had been ambushed.

Edging back she approached her party, explaining the situation.

"Finally some action." Tabia pulled her bow from her back.

"What do you suggest Commander?" Burna asked.

"There's a few in each tunnel. It would be best if we can take them section at a time. There are four tunnels. Elwin, freeze the furthest tunnel on the right. Tabia, pin the front darkspawn opposite, that should keep the others from getting out for a few extra seconds. Burna, take the tunnel on the left. I'll be on the other one. Once you two are done, help Burna. That way by the time the others are out we should be ready."

"You're going to take one tunnel on your own?"

"There are only two there. I think I can handle a couple of darkspawn." Sari smirked, pulling her swords from her back, "Ready?"

They moved as a team. Sari kicked the darkspawn over and thrust her blade towards the other one, catching it on the arm. Stunning it she set to work hacking on the one that now scrambled up. Spinning her blades in her hands she hit both of creatures. As they moved back she pushed her advantage ramming her blades into their stomachs. Pulling them out she turned and ran to help the others. The darkspawn followed her but their wounds took them before they reached her.

In the heat of battle Sari felt focused, alive. She was a Grey Warden.

* * *

><p>The last darkspawn fell. Elwin patched up their wounds. Tabia pulled some of her arrows from the corpses, if they were still good there was no use in wasting them.<p>

"There is no time to stop." Sari announced and they pressed further on, moving cautiously as before.

She frowned; that was an odd noise. She took another step forwards.

Squelching under her feet. Glancing down she wished she hadn't. The floor was laden with that red goo, not blood but something boding much worse. It seemed to pulse of its own accord and it was climbing the walls... writing... wriggling...

"What is it?" Tabia whispered. Her bravado from earlier all but faded.

"I don't know." Sari knew no name for it, "But I know what it means."

"Which is?" Elwin asked.

As if answering the question the sound came. Somewhere between a growl and a strangled cry.

_"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us... that's why they need us."_

"Warden-Commander?"

Sari pulled her swords from her back. Glancing at her companions wishing she'd explained more to them before setting off. But there was no time for such regrets. Applying poison to her blades she forced herself to let no emotion show, "A broodmother."

* * *

><p>Roses. Zevran shook his head. It was a beautifully sly way to do the deed. After all, he knew what it meant to them. He wasn't sure the assassin would, but even so. Flowers themselves made such a good delivery system for such a poison. They smell nice, take a quick whiff and enjoy your large dose of poison. Part of him wished he'd thought of it himself.<p>

Now he'd identified the poison he started to administer the antidote, in small doses. If Alistair suddenly got better it would be too suspicious. He'd have to be careful, attempt to keep Alistair in roughly the same condition. It would stave off most suspicions and would give him enough time to properly track down the person responsible. He'd also neutralised the majority of the poison on the roses too. It would do no good to have others getting ill as well.

He would start in the gardens. It was best to work from the top and go down. He smirked, so many ways to apply such a phrase. But now was not the time for such thoughts...

* * *

><p>Wynne placed a new cloth on Alistair's head. His colour seemed a little improved, that was something. Now that he was receiving the antidote she had confidence that he'd recover. He wasn't one to come through the blight and give up now. He had too much to fight for.<p>

He stirred murmuring something in his sleep. Wynne stood up and sighed. Warden dreams no doubt...

_Alistair rolled over stretching his arm out over the ground. He frowned, she wasn't there. Opening his eyes it was confirmed. He remembered a time when it would have surprised him she lay next to him. He stood and peered through the tent. She sat by the fire facing away from him. Pulling on a pair of leather trousers and a shirt he walked slowly to be beside her. This was so unlike her. Usually she would be the one who'd want to be in his arms, not that he minded that at all. _

_He sat next to her. In the firelight he could clearly see her eyes were full of tears, despite her trying to hold them back. "Are you alright?" He ran his hand over her shoulder so she lay her head on his chest. At his touch a tear escaped, rolling down her face like a liquid diamond._

_"I don't understand." She whispered, "You all seem to have forgotten what we saw, what we found out. Am I the only one who can't get it out of my head?"_

_"No, of course not." He replied, the Broodmother had haunted him as well. It just seemed too horrific to mention. _

_"When did Darkspawn become so... evil?"_

_"They've always been evil."_

_"But to take women? To do as Hespith said? No, that is more than evil it is..." There was no word to describe it. She exhaled sharply and looked up at him, "When I believed they just killed people I felt I could fight them. Now I fear them, what they could do..."_

_He wanted to promise her he'd never let the Darkspawn take her, and yet he knew he couldn't. Such a promise would be so hollow. He ran fingers over her face, wiping away the tear._

_"Alistair, if we ever get captured by Darkspawn I want you to kill me or find me something so that I can do it myself." Her sadness had gone, her brow was set in determination. _

_What could he say to her? He didn't want to lose her, much less at his own hand. But to lose her to Darkspawn? To have her go through that? No. That seemed a fate worse than death._

_He kissed her forehead and as much as it pained him to do it he nodded, "I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took such a long time - Exams. But they're all over now so I should get back to regular updates. Thanks if you're reading this for sticking with me. I hope it was worth it.<br>**

**Please review! I won't improve unless you help me. I'd love to hear from you. **


	11. Better and Worse

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>The broodmother lay dead. Sari pulled her sword from its head as Burna sliced through the final flailing tentacle.<p>

"So this was..." Tabia whispered her bow still in hand.

Sari knelt down turning the creature's head so she could examine it. They had wounded it so badly before it had died such that it had almost tipped on its side. With arms waving wildly there had been little it could do to protect itself - herself. She corrected. "Yes." She answered, "This was once a dwarf, no doubt one of the ones who went missing before." The face now so foreign it was beyond recognition, it was monstrous. But the eyes...

Elwin shook his head, "By the creators, I didn't sign up for this."

Sari sighed, standing she turned to face him, "I'm sorry. But you signed up to protect Ferelden, this is the greatest danger to Ferelden," She gestured to the darkspawn corpses, "Even now. I explained to you some of what we would be facing. I apologise if it was not enough." She glanced down to the broodmother. She should have brought only wardens, these people were skilled yes, but they didn't need this kind of thing in their heads - no one did.

"We're with you Warden-Commander." Burna cut through her thoughts.

Sari smiled, "Good, then we had better be off. We're still not at the bottom of this."

Sheathing her swords Sari started to lead them down the next tunnel. She paused. "No. Not this way." She turned, they'd have to find another way round.

"What is it?" Burna asked.

"Darkspawn, lots of them." Sari moved in to a run, "They're getting closer."

* * *

><p>Zevran crouched on the roof by the gardens. The moon was full bringing more than enough light to see, well just about everything. The rose bush was the only thing he focused on. His investigation was moving fast; he smirked, he had certainly not lost his touch.<p>

He'd looked at the garden staff first, those who had recently been hired but they'd all checked out. He'd checked with some of the servants who had access to Alistair's room. The roses had neither been asked for nor had they done it. But all of them admitted they'd seen someone carrying the flowers into the King's room. It was not a surprise to say they'd not taken much notice of the person who was doing it. He shook his head, serious changes would need to occur...

He'd wanted to wait here to catch the culprit in the act but even after so many days he'd seen no one. He was convinced the roses were the method and the roses on the bush had tested positive for poison. It was for that reason, he assumed, that a couple of the garden workers had started to show minor symptoms. It seemed there was an unwritten rule: none tended the rose bush, other than Alistair. That was what had kept them safe thus far.

Movement stirred below him. He froze, remaining as still as possible. Perhaps tonight was the night.

* * *

><p>Light flooded into the room. As Alistair opened his eyes he wasn't sure whether it was night or day. Slowly he brought his hand to his head.<p>

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked.

Turning he saw Wynne sat beside his bed.

"Tired, but a bit better." He answered honestly.

She nodded, "Good."

He glanced to the window. The moon was shining but he'd slept so much he didn't feel like he could sleep any more. He looked back at Wynne, she was preparing some sort of potion no doubt expecting him to drink it. He would bet a lot of money that it would taste disgusting.

Right on cue she handed him the green coloured liquid. Without complaint he downed it. He'd been right. The taste caused him to cough and gag.

"It can't have been that bad." She replied.

"You didn't have to drink it!" He laughed

Wynne smiled, "You are feeling better." She paused, "Rest, I'll be back soon."

As she left the room Alistair sighed. Propping himself up in bed he noticed the roses by on the side. That was thoughtful. Picking one up out of the vase he fingered the petals and brought it to his nose. It smelt different.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Tabia asked breathlessly as they stopped for a second.<p>

Sari glanced behind them, she didn't answer. She could feel them gaining they couldn't wait and yet the darkspawn were just too fast. They couldn't out run them, they'd been running for... too long already. She was not giving up; they had to try. "Come on." She began to sprint again, "We have to get to-" In her mind she searched somewhere, anywhere safe. Where was closest? How far they come?

A shrill cry cut through whatever fake assurances she was going to attempt to give. "Shrieks!" Burna cried.

This was it; Sari stopped running. She pulled out her blades. Shrieks materialised beside her. She swung her swords in a full arc slicing through them. Her companions joined in the combat as more appeared.

Their mouths dropped as they finally saw what had been chasing them. Darkspawn poured round the corner it must have been at least twenty of them, no... it was more, they just kept coming. One walked calmly in the centre of them his hands glowing, an emissary.

Sari thrust her blades into the darkspawn before her and started to move towards the emissary, she knew the best way to defeat them: they could not be allowed to complete the cast. The others too knew and all started to advance whilst the creature's hands began to move in ever more intricate patterns.

She was almost there. Just one more swing-

Too late. Rock appeared before her crashing into her chest and throwing her backwards such that she smashed into the wall.

The world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This took a bit longer than I expected. It's partly due to the chapter's disjointed nature. Longer one next time I think. :)<br>**

**Please review! I won't improve unless you help me. I'd love to hear from you. **


	12. Quoted Missing

**Just wanted to say: Thanks so much for the reviews. It's really enouraging and also nice to see there are people who are still with me. Enjoy!**

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Zevran pressed his back against the walk listening to the persons movements. He'd watched them put the poison on the rose bush and cut some of the flowers. He assumed they were now going to Alistair's room and the route seemed to indicate that. He snuck a look round the corner, watching them move further he ran silently to follow them.<p>

Two more turns and they'd be outside the King's chambers.

He continued to follow. Not that this needed proving to anyone but it looked better when you confronted someone with both of you knowing they'd done wrong. People protested innocence too often.

One more turn.

* * *

><p>A piercing scream. Sari tried to open her eyes. They were heavy, her vision blurred...<p>

The ground moved beneath her. How was she moving?

Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she was being carried. Glancing round she saw her companions in similar states.

"Put them over there." A voice ordered.

Hands grabbed her waist and flung her on the floor. She bit her lip not wanting to make a sound, she lay as she had been thrown. She could feel her swords were gone, all her weapons felt missing. Running her hand slowly over her back she felt the hilt of a dagger, not all.

She looked at the others, still unconscious.

Feet appeared by her head.

A darkspawn knelt down filling her gaze. "Awake already?"

His voice was familiar, he was the one who had spoken. Yet that was not all, he was the emissary whose cast had knocked her out.

He seemed to smile. "You're a strong one."

She frowned.

"Go to sleep." He said, "I'll wake you when I need you."

"What?" She exclaimed.

His smile deepened.

When he needed her? She tried to stand but her limbs were heavy and her eyes even more so. As she attempted to stand she stumbled and fell. The world was dark once more.

* * *

><p>Dagger in hand Zevran now moved down the corridor mirroring his target. But silence wasn't his motive here. As the woman began to turn to confront him he clamped his hand over her mouth and let the knife point touch her back.<p>

"Someone has been playing with poisons." He pinned her up against the wall moving the blade to her throat. "Who hired you?"

The woman smirked. "I thought I was being followed. I should have let you catch me earlier." She ran a hand over the side of his face.

She was playing him, he knew it. Just the way he would have but her eyes were too harsh. She was the one in control here. What she seemed to offer she had no intention of giving.

She parted her lips her teeth on display. In-between them a capsule.

"No!" He cried. Dragging her head forward he knew it was too late. She bit down and the formula was already filling her mouth.

By the time she hit the floor she was dead.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking? Keeping this to yourself? The King could have died." Teagan exclaimed.<p>

"Such harsh words. Truly, you have such little faith in my abilities?" Zevran replied, not sure if he should mention Sari's involvement, "I have established the poison and begun administering the antidote. You did not even know of any plot."

"You made sure of that." He sighed, "And that body in the hallway?"

He'd been in the process of hiding it as he'd been discovered. Bodies were such bulky things to carry. He didn't think Sari would have wanted him to resist the guards. His cover had been blown and therefore he'd been forced to explain the situation. It was certainly one way to spend the evening. "The person who was doing the poisoning. She came prepared." He'd searched the body too, no papers, no orders - nothing. This was a masterpiece.

"Now they're dead, is the King safe?" Teagan asked.

"He won't be poisoned anymore, if that is what you mean. As for his safety, well, the contract is still active. I assume someone else will take it. Using an alternative method, of course. Until we know who called for this it is unlikely to stop."

"Alternative method?"

He shrugged. There was no way of knowing whether someone would use a similar method or something bolder. He knew what he would do if it were him. But that was not the kind of thing he felt he should share. Well, not to Teagan.

Teagan shook his head and picked up a letter from him desk. "Is the King well enough to wake?"

"I am no mage."

The pair found Wynne in the corridor. Asking her how Alistair was she told them he'd been awake when she'd last seen him. Relieved Teagan burst into the King's room. He sat in his bed reading. His complexion was still off but he looked up as they walked in. He was vastly improved. For a moment Zevran almost smiled, Sari would be pleased. He was too improved, at least being discrete was now out of the question now that there was a dead body...

"Your majesty, how are you?" Teagan asked rushing to the bedside.

"I've been better." He replied closing the book. He glanced to the window. "Rather unusual to pay me a visit at this hour." The moon was still visible.

"This letter came for you. I thought you'd want to read it as soon as possible." The paper exchanged hands.

"I assume Zevran explained the situation to you?" Wynne said as Alistair's eyes scanned the page.

"Yes. I'm glad to see things are under control here at least." Teagan folded his arms across his chest.

"I resent that implication. Just because you have one dead body does not mean things are out of control." Zevran laughed, "You should have seen-"

"They what?" Alistair exclaimed cutting through whatever humorous anecdote Zevran had felt inclined to share. "This is all they sent? What does that even mean?"

"The letter is the only information we received." Teagan confirmed. He turned to the others, "Sari's missed her last few check ins. Her team is 'Missing - presumed Dead.'"

"That is not all unlike her." Zevran attempted to reassure them, "To purposely miss a check in."

"The restrictions they placed on her seem like something she would go against." He sighed. But that wasn't the point. If this had been anywhere else, concerning anything else...

"I have to go and at least try to find her." Alistair clenched his fist the letter starting to crumple in his hand.

"You're in no state to be travelling let alone gallivanting off into the deep roads." Wynne intervened.

He hadn't been out of his bed in who knew how long but this was too important.

"We'll send a message to Vigil's Keep, some of the other grey wardens..."

_"Alistair, if we ever get captured by Darkspawn I want you to kill me or find me something so that I can do it myself." Her sadness had gone, her brow was set in determination..._

"They'll be able to..."

_He kissed her forehead and as much as it pained him to do it he nodded, "I promise."_

"No." Alistair stopped them, "I made her a promise. I will go to her."

He would do this. He would be strong enough. He would be there for her. And he would not leave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**


	13. Are You With Me?

**Just wanted to say: Thanks for the reviews. Also VERY sorry for how long this has taken - I just got into University so I've had to be sorting things out. I'm going to try and finish this before I go so updates SHOULD be faster now.  
><strong>

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p><em>He'd hardly believed it when he'd seen her entering Denerim again. She'd run straight to him, he hadn't been able to contain his smile. It felt so right to hold her again.<em>

_That was all faded now. He couldn't believe her, what she'd done. She was in the bedroom laying on the bed, but in exhaustion, not waiting for him._

_She sat up as he entered the room, "I missed you."_

_He felt his anger dissipate a little; he had missed her too. _

_No. He forced himself to focus, this was important. "You let him go?" Alistair exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"_

_"Not you too. I had this from the others." Sari shuffled to the side of the bed so she could sit up more comfortably._

_"Well, they're right! Letting The Architect live is basically guaranteeing another blight. You said in your letter that he was responsible for the last one."_

_"I don't think he meant-"_

_"Oh and that's ok then?"_

_"His intentions were-"_

_"He is a darkspawn! You can't trust him!"_

_Sari paused and clenched her jaw. "That may be. But this is pointless, I can't change it." Standing she continued, "And I don't know that I would." She looked him in the eyes, "I expected more from you Alistair. You of all people know what it is to have to make a decision like that."_

_"But freeing darkspawn?"_

_"I'm not discussing this." She turned to leave, "I don't want to argue with you. I wanted to come back and be with you. I thought we could have a few days before you found out but-"_

_"So what?" he grabbed her arm. "You weren't going to tell me?"_

_"I- Why should I? I knew you'd react like this." Her eyes began filling up with tears. "You don't understand, I just-"_

_He tried to pull her close. He wasn't angry. Not really. He could still fix this. Could he start again? "Sari..." he whispered._

_"No," she pushed him away. "You weren't there." _

_That's what this was. He knew there had been something._

_"When I needed you, you weren't there. The Architect captured us and you weren't there. The Keep and Amaranthine were attacked and you weren't there. The Architect came to me with that offer and you were not there."_

_She had a strange way of showing she wanted him, needed him. He should have been used to that by now._

_"Sari, you know I-" _

_"Oh yes. Your duty as King," she yelled. "I apologise for interfering! Perhaps I should just leave again? Make more stupid decisions for you to have to 'tidy up'?" She paused. He saw the anger visibly drain from her. _

_He sighed. "I should have been there." Beside you._

_"Yes," she whispered, "You should have."_

* * *

><p>"Warden-commander?" A voice echoed in and out of hearing, it was familiar…<p>

Sari held her head, waiting for her eyes to show her the surroundings. Slowly she adjusted.

"Are you alright?" The voice beside her asked again. This time it was easily recognisable as Burna.

Sitting up Sari nodded, "The others?"

"Still out, saw you stirring thought you might rather see a friendly face when you woke up."

She smirked, "Thanks."

Glancing round she noted little had changed, fewer darkspawn were visible but she could sense a large amount of them nearby. She frowned, she could not see the Emissary.

"There's something strange about these darkspawn," Burna told her.

Sari didn't have to ask what was meant. Even without seeing the Emissary it was clear. They were sat in groups, that was usual enough but they didn't seem… as barbaric as she was used to. "The Emissary spoke to me."

"That's… unusual?"

"Yes. Even for an Emissary his thoughts seemed too ordered. These darkspawn are up to something strange and I don't plan on sticking around to find out what it is. Are you with me?"

"Always, Commander."

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to fully explain to Alistair what was going on. His recovery had been fast enough after Zevran had neutralised all of the poison. Now there was a dead body and Sari was, potentially, missing; secrecy no longer seemed quite so important.<p>

As soon as Alistair was strong enough to walk for any period of time he been insistent that they set off. Being King had its benefits; horses were easily come by and they were off to Orzammar.

Alistair sat in the main carriage, annoyed that they'd waited for him to be able to walk. He wasn't exactly doing a lot of that. Jimmy, Sari's mabari, sat at his feet, his head resting on Alistair's knee. Even the dog knew something important was going on. He was in the process of convincing himself that when he arrived in Orzammar he'd find her safe, when a head poked through the window.

Alistair jumped back in surprise.

Zevran slid through and sat opposite Alistair.

Jimmy wagged his tail until Zevran petted him.

"I should note," Zevran said still stroking the Mabari's head, "That you're not going to be that much safer in Orzammar than you were in Denerim. But at least it'll put your attackers on their back feet, no?"

It was just like Sari not to tell him, she always had her secrets. "Well that's something then. Anyway, isn't that what she left you here for?"

Zevran laughed, "Of course and it is going well. You're not dead yet."

Alistair clenched his jaw. He should be there with her. He should have gone with her. It would have solved both problems, surely?

"There is something I should tell you, if you will allow me... Perhaps it is not the best time."

"Just, say it." Things couldn't get any worse could they?

"Alright, you must know how your beautiful wife tries to be prepared for anything?"

"Yes..."

"Well, to that end, she asked me to prepare her a poison. A rather noxious one, of my own design. It was truly a marvel."

"Wait," he sat up straight, "She didn't intend to use it on the darkspawn did she?"

"No, it was should the worst happen."

Alistair shook his head, things did get worse.

"You should not worry so. She is not one to take the easy way out. But you should prepare yourself for the worst, no?"

There was a pause. Alistair wanted to be angry but he wasn't. It had been Sari's decision and he couldn't bring himself to be angry at her, not now. "Thank you for telling me."

Zevran dipped his head in acknowledgment and began to climb out of the window again. "I shall leave you then."

"I'm going to find her," Alistair said almost to himself.

The Elf smirked, "She would not doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review.<strong>

**As I said, I'm going to try to finish this before I go. Which does mean we're not that far from the end!**


	14. Needed For Something

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>They'd been watching for hours and hours now. It was one advantage of these organised darkspawn, patrols were regular and thus so were the moments where things were a little quieter. Sari was quick to notice and willing to take advantage. She'd moved as far as she could without drawing attention to herself, peering into the tunnel she was now convinced would take them in the direction of Orzammar.<p>

"We've got just under twenty minutes," she whispered as the others gathered round her, "Then our ten minute gap comes up. It's not much, I know, but it should get us down this passage way."

"And after?" Burna asked. "Running?"

"What weapons do we have?"

Tabia pointed at Elwin, "We have him."

"You do remember that I'm a healer?" Elwin sighed.

"Better than nothing."

"Anything else?" Sari couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.

"I've got a dagger," Burna answered. Her hand was on her boot, her fingers slipping in between the folds of leather and metal.

"Good. I've got one as well. Tabia you might just need to find some rocks and throw them." Sari bit her lip, her mind running through what would happen when they got to the end of the passage. Best case scenario it was empty, or nearly empty and they could run or fight their way down with whatever weapons they had. Worst case? It was full or they were actually running the wrong way. Sari felt sick just thinking about it.

Either way she didn't want to stay here.

"No matter what happens," Sari looked at them, "Your priority is to get back to Orzammar. Fight whatever darkspawn spot you but try to remain hidden. Speed is essential if we're going to get far."

"We killed a lot getting here, right? That's got to be a good thing," Elwin said.

"Yes, it should show if we're going the right way. It depends how long we've been here."

That silenced them. How long had they been here in that unnatural sleep? The rock above them let in no light and thus there was no way of telling.

"Heads up," Tabia whispered tilting her head sideways.

The Emissary was back, he was heading right for them. Sari had wondered how long it would take him. After all, they were awake that had to mean he needed them for something.

* * *

><p>Finally, Alistair reached Orzammar. His legs were feeling a little stronger, he was recovering well. Or was it fear that drove him now? His arrival had not gone unnoticed; several guards met him at the gate, asking him where he wished to be taken.<p>

"Straight to Bhelen," he said.

The guards turned and opened the humungous gates for him, being King definitely had its benefits. He walked through to the commons; he couldn't help but recall when Sari had brought them here in an attempt to gain aid. The Blight seemed like a different lifetime now.

Surrounded by dwarves he, Zevran , Teagan and Wynne entered the Diamond Quarter. Jimmy, Sari's mabari followed closely at Alistair's side.

A familiar Elf was running towards him, Jeji. "Your Majesty!" he called.

Please tell me she's come back, please tell me she is ok... Alistair's mind whispered his vain wishes. Controlling himself he said, "I assume you know why I'm here."

Jeji nodded, he glanced to the dwarven escort.

Taking the hint Alistair dismissed them, "We will be alright from here."

They frowned, "We'll wait by the royal palace."

Jeji watched them go.

"So? What is it?" Alistair drew his attention back. "We know Sari is missing."

"Well, that's not quite true. She chose to go against the check in."

Just like her, Alistair sighed. Why didn't he feel relieved? He still didn't like the idea of her in the deep roads. He was here now... maybe he could-

"I did try to tell you she was likely to do such a thing." Zevran smirked, smugly.

"Why would she do that?" Teagan asked.

"The check in wouldn't allow her to be in the deep roads for more than a day or so. That's not enough time to get to somewhere like the deep trenches and actually do what they asked us here for," Jeji answered. He turned to Alistair, "Unfortunately she took a big risk. We knew Bhelen was planning something but he wouldn't tell us what. Sari went without knowing what we know now."  
>"Wait, what do you mean?" Alistair felt his fear rise up.<p>

"Sari sent my team to Aeducan Thaig. We found darkspawn going through crates, but only specific ones. Crates bearing Orzammar's brand, crates containing explosives."

"Explosives?"

"I wouldn't like to face a darkspawn who'd got their hands on that," Zevran chuckled. His attempt to lighten the mood failed.

"We thought the same," Jeji sighed, "But we were wrong. They weren't trying to take the explosives, but destroy them."

"That doesn't seem like something darkspawn would do," Wynne frowned.

"Do you know what the explosives were going to be used for?" Alistair questioned.

"Sari also made some of the group stay in the shaperate. Once we knew what was in the crates we could track them more easily."

"Just spit it out! What are the dwarves planning to do with all these explosives?"

"They're planning to detonate this side of the deep roads. Cutting Orzammar off from the bulk of the darkspawn."

"But that wouldn't kill them. Darkspawn don't die of hunger, they don't eat."

"No, but it would protect Orzammar from any numbers which might be building."

"I thought they were quieter now," Teagan said, "Since Lady Sari spared the... the..."

"Architect." Alistair finished.

"They are. But the dwarves fear organised darkspawn as well, if not more."

"Correct me if I am wrong," Zevran scratched his chin, "But if they destroy the entrance to the deep roads won't they cut off their Thaigs?"

"Not to mention it would probably cause collapses in the majority of tunnels," Wynne added.

"That won't happen, they've been very specific about how they do this. They've attempted to minimise the damage which will come after the initial explosion, from rock falls and left once clear path between all the Thaigs. If it wasn't such a ridiculous idea I'd praise their planning."

"Why is it ridiculous? It seems good to me. Seal the darkspawn away," Teagan said.

Alistair shook his head, "If they have even one broodmother in there with them their numbers will grow. They'll either break through to Orzammar in greater numbers or to the surface."

"Or worse," Jeji continued, "Being trapped might sent them downwards leading them to an Old God, causing a Blight."

His own words rang in his head. _Even one broodmother..._ He turned and ran towards the royal palace.

"Your Majesty?" Teagan called after him.

"When do these explosions begin?" Zevran asked.

"We're not sure. But soon, very soon," Jeji replied.

"And Sari is going to be trapped inside, with the darkspawn," Wynne realised.

Zevran nodded.

"What?" Teagan span round, "The dwarves can't do that! That's tantamount to killing the Queen of Ferelden."

"If you don't go and stop him," Zevran said, "Alistair might just kill the dwarven King himself to stop it from happening."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	15. Unacceptable

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who is still with me. :)**

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>The Emissary walked with a confidence Sari couldn't describe, he seemed to saunter towards them, his teeth showing and his face contorted into what she assumed to be a smile. She pulled herself to her feet, her companions around her doing the same.<p>

The darkspawn watched them closely but made no signs of movement.

"You must know why I have brought you here," the Emissary said.

"We killed your broodmother," Sari answered.

He nodded.

"She wasn't like you," Sari realised. These darkspawn must have been part of something the Architect had done, or was doing, but the broodmother hadn't been capable of rational thought. "The Architect taught us a broodmother should never be like us."

"Why?" She feared she already knew the answer.

"Too much happened to her, her mind could not hold it."

Of course. It was what she'd always thought about the Mother. The reason she hated the Architect for what he'd done, the reason she wanted to 'hear the song again'. A 'freed' broodmother would know what she was and that was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Commander," Tabia whispered beside her, "Is this really the time for information gathering?"

"Right," Sari forced herself to focus. Her task had been to stop them but now? She had to get out as she knew what they wanted. "I'm assuming you want another broodmother?"

Her companions gasped.

"Yes," the Emissary almost hissed. His eyes moved over the group, resting on Burna, "You, you shall be our broodmother." He began to reach for her.

"No." Sari stepped in between them, knocking the emissary back. "You will not touch her."

That provoked growls amongst the darkspawn.

"You don't have to do that Commander," Burna's whisper was so quiet, she did not mean her words.

"Yes, I do." She was the grey warden here, she'd practically signed up for this. The darkspawn were her fight and she would get her people out. Wouldn't she?

The Emissary's eyes lingered on Sari for a moment too long, he was considering her unspoken offer. "You will take her place."

Sari slipped her fingers between the folds in her armour, her dagger was still there, "If I must."

"We disagreed with the Architect over many things, it was part of why we left. It will be interesting to see if you are like us." His smile broadened and he turned away from them, "You're all going to die. This act of 'bravery' only prolongs your own suffering."

As he moved away Sari let her dagger go. She wished Alistair were here. Thinking of him gave her hope, a smile almost crossed her face despite the surroundings. What would he have done? Something brave, and stupid, no doubt. He certainly would never have allowed that to just happen.

"Thank you," Burna whispered so quietly Sari almost did not hear it.

"Commander..." Elwin said.

She looked at him.

"How long until we move?"

"Ten minutes, or as soon as the Emissary comes back, whichever comes first." She was not planning to wait long for either.

* * *

><p>The throne room doors crashed open, Alistair charged through them breathing heavily. He did not care, or even seem to notice, the amount of dwarven guards that pursued him. "How dare you!" he bellowed only inches from Bhelen's face. "My wife came here as a courtesy to you and now you're going to trap her in the deep roads?"<p>

Whispers ran through the room, the majority of people present knew little or nothing about the plan concerning the deep roads.

Teagan, Zevran, Wynne and Jeji finally made it into the room. Teagan stepped forward, "I'm sure there is-"

"Shut up," Alistair snapped. His eyes not wavering from Bhelen, he commanded, "Explain yourself."

Jimmy, the Mabari, growled at the dwarven king, voicing his own disapproval from Alistair's side.

"Warden-Commander Sari has been declared missing, we do not know if she is still alive."

"She only went against your stupid check in so she could do what you actually asked her here to do! And you're going to abandon her for it? Unacceptable! Are you, or are you not planning to detonate the entrances to the deep roads?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

A gasp echoed through all present. The people watched on in awe.

"You're going to stop it," Alistair ordered, "And I'm going to get my wife. Then, when she is safe, you'll discuss with the grey wardens what an idiotic idea this is." He turned pulling his sword off his back.

"It's too late," Bhelen stopped him, for a second he almost seemed sorry for what he was saying. "The explosives are already set, they should start going off any minute."

* * *

><p>"Let's go," Sari stood pulling the dagger from her armour.<p>

Burna retrieved the blade from her boot and Tabia had gathered five small stones in her hands. The group followed Sari as she traced the outline of the cavern, as of yet they hadn't been spotted.

A patrol of two darkspawn blocked their path but that was expected. Sari held her hand out for Burna's dagger. Throwing them both she caught the pair between the eyes. She ran towards them, breaking their falls trying to soften the noise. She gestured to the others to follow as she retrieved her blades. his

She glanced down the passage. The way was clear. This was going well, too well.

"Go," she whispered looking back to the other darkspawn. The trio ran past her, not having to be told twice. As Burna did so Sari passed her back the blade.

Sari felt her heart sink as she spotted Emissary. Their eyes met.

"Stop them!" he cried. His hands started to move, he was casting.

Which spell was it? There was no way she could tell. Sari was torn. She could run and save herself or she could stop him and save her hands began They were far enough that they'd probably make it, weren't they?

"Commander!" Elwin cried, "We have to go!"

Decision made she shouted, "Go without me," and threw her dagger towards the Emissary. The ground shook as she did so. Her shot still met its target on the shoulder but he was still casting. Without another look back she tackled the Emissary. Crashing to the ground she flipped herself up right. She'd distracted enough of the darkspawn that her companions cut down the ones chasing them.

They stood frozen watching her. She barely saw them, wrenching her blade from the Emissary's shoulder she stood before the darkspawn.

This was it, she realised. It was highly likely that she was going to die here.

The ground shook again, worse than before. Sari struggled to stay upright, but thankfully so did the darkspawn. Most of them fell to the ground. Taking her chance she leapt over the majority moving towards the tunnel. Her team couldn't stand either, only Tabia managed to remain on her feet.

Rocks cracked. Sari looked up. "Move!" she yelled.

The ceiling gave way.

* * *

><p><strong>So it really doesn't look like I'm going to finish this before I go to University (considering I go friday). Sorry about that, something quite bad has happened in my family which clearly needs my attention more. That DOES NOT mean that I'm abandoning this. Especially considering where the story is right now. I will try to update again soon, but no promises. What I might to is not update for a while but then give you the WHOLE thing to enjoy, or alternatively I can do smaller updates? If you have a preference let me know. If you don't I'll just roll with whatever I feel like.<br>**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Clearly would love it if you reviewed. :)**


	16. No Promises

**Thanks for the reviews (you give me encouragment to keep writing) and for waiting. Hope it is worth it. :)**

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>It was too much to describe it as shaking, more like a mild nudge. That did nothing to calm the Ferelden King. Sword in hand he span round to King Bhelen, "You're going to stop it and I'm going to get my wife."<p>

"Weren't you listening? I can't!"

"I am going to save her," he repeated and ran out of the palace. He was closely followed by Sari's Mabari, Jimmy.

"Your Majesty!" Teagan ran after him, closely followed by Wynne, "You can't do this."

Their voices echoed through the chamber. But Alistair did not respond.

"You must at least wait, try to see if there is a diplomatic solution."

"Getting yourself killed here will not bring Sari back," Wynne said.

_"I should have been there." Beside you._

_"Yes," she whispered, "You should have."_

That caused Alistair to pause, "But I have to try."

* * *

><p>Sari groaned. She hurt all over. Opening her eyes she saw rocks surrounding her. Glancing up she saw the cavern had clearly fallen in in several areas. The exit was, however, blocked and her legs were covered in rubble. She had to find a way out before- she cried out in pain. She shouldn't have tried to move. Even partially covered it was clear the bone of her leg was twisted out at a strange angle. No doubt it was a consequence of the rock slide.<p>

She looked behind her, the darkspawn advanced. The Emissary held his hand over his shoulder, healing where she had stabbed him. This could not end well.

* * *

><p>"So, you can't stop these explosions then?" Zevran asked.<p>

"I already told you that," King Bhelen replied.

The dwarves in the room were being shuffled out, the advisors who knew what was going on were trying to do damage control and limit what else was exposed.

"You're sure about that?" Zevran placed his hand on the dwarven King's shoulder. In between his fingers lay a thin blade, it was clearly visible to the dwarf's eyes.

He laughed, "There are guards in the room."

"No," Zevran smirked, "This isn't a threat. It's a way out. If you don't stop these explosions you're going to be responsible for the deaths of the King and Queen of Ferelden. Who, need I remind you, are both Grey Wardens. And Lady Sari, of course, is the Hero of Ferelden. Her death at your hand? Well, that would cause some kind of massive incident, I imagine." He paused letting his words sink in and couldn't help his widening smile. "I bet this blade seems a little friendlier now doesn't it?"

Bhelen cursed under his breath. Pushing Zevran's hand off, he stood calling for his advisors.

Zevran wanted to laugh. He was just too good at this. He walked towards Jeji, "Anything you'd like to add?"

Jeji raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. He walked over to the table, where a map of the deep roads had been laid. He'd seen one like it in the shaperate. It showed the placement of the explosives and the areas that would likely be affected by each blast. As he'd said before, the planning was impressive.

"If we wanted to stop the main blasts, the ones leading to the deep trenches, how could we do it?" King Bhelen asked.

"Considering the explosions have started, I'm not sure we can," One advisor responded.

"We still have time," another said, "The explosions are taking this route," he pointed at the map, "It's a longer way through. If we can get a message to this outpost, they can…"

"They can what?" Bhelen frowned.

"If they can stop this one from exploding then it will prevent the chain reaction leading to the deep trenches," Jeji finished. "That would work right?"

The advisors nodded, "But no message will get there in time."

Zevran replied, "If anyone can run that fast to save Lady Sari, it's King Alistair."

* * *

><p>"Get her out," The Emissary ordered.<p>

Darkspawn grabbed Sari's arms and pulled her from the rubble. She did her best to stifle her cries as they did so. They took no care over trying to ease her pain. They pulled her to her feet, forcing her to stand. She did so with great difficulty. All of her weight on her good leg and using her balance to try and keep her broken leg with as little pressure on it as possible.

The Emissary glanced to the top of the cavern; the ceiling seemed stable, for now.

"What was that?" Sari managed to ask.

"The dwarves are trying to trap us in here," The Emissary stated calmly.

"What?"

"The explosives are going to cut them off from the deep roads."

How long had the darkspawn known? Sari frowned. Such a plan was insane. No wonder it had caused a rock fall here, or maybe that had been the idea. How could Bhelen do this? He'd asked her here to help. Yes, she'd got herself captured but such a venture on his part must have taken a lot of planning. Or maybe that had been his plan. She came in, cleared the darkspawn and then the deep roads were shut off. Which was still as ridiculous. Darkspawn only needed one broodmother. Only needed her.

The Emissary examined her reactions to the information with an intense stare. Noting this, Sari searched the ground; she spotted a dagger but she could not reach it from where she was. Well, not in the state she was in, not in time, not with so many darkspawn around. She pulled the poison Zevran had made her from where she had hidden it in the folds of her armour. It had dried, crusted to the bottom.

No quick death either. She threw the flask at them. At the very least hoping the shards might keep them back. They withdrew for a moment but no ill came to them.

"Get her against the wall," The Emissary ordered.

Sari's eyes widened. The Darkspawn grabbed her arms again. She tried to struggle, to no avail. She was too weak, in too much pain… too frightened.

She wished Alistair were here. He would have saved her. He would never have let this happen.

* * *

><p>Jeji and Zevran found Wynne and Teagan in the commons, near the deep roads entrance.<p>

"Has he gone?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, he just left," Teagan replied.

"We have to go after him," Jeji said moving past them.

"He cannot be dissuaded," Wynne told them.

"No, nor should he." Zevran folded his arms across his chest, "But we know how to stop the explosions."

"We have to leave now, and go after him," Jeji continued.

"I'm coming with you," Wynne stated.

"I doubt we could leave you behind," Zevran smirked.

"Try to bring at least one of them back safe," Teagan said.

"No promises."

The trio started to run into the deep roads, leaving Teagan behind.

* * *

><p>Sari continued to struggle as the darkspawn pinned her against the wall.<p>

"It was always you we wanted Warden." The Emissary walked towards her calmly. "The Architect taught us that your blood was precious. We do wonder what it would be like if you were like us, if you joined us. It would surely make us stronger. Strange, that it would be blood we would all share, so many times over."

Frantically her eyes searched as he advanced. There must be something, anything she could use as a weapon. And what would she do then? Once she had killed the first one, maybe two, how did she plan on escaping? She could not climb over the rocks with her leg in such a state. She would not hold up to a pursuit.

Her poison was gone. Even death was not an option.

A small voice whispered inside: Alistair will come.

She wanted it to be true, how much she wished it.

The Emissary stood so close that Sari could smell him. She heaved. He smelt of death, rotting slowly. This whole cavern did. He ran the back of his hand over her face. All thoughts of anything good faded. Any hope she had left, died. There was no escaping from this. Not now, not ever.

She tried to turn away. The Emissary grasped her chin, holding her in a vice grip. The others followed his lead, tightening their grasps. If she'd believed anyone could hear her she would have screamed, as it was she felt it better to keep her mouth firmly shut. But that didn't stop her breathing increasing, her fear rising, her futile attempts to struggle.

He ran a knife along his arm letting his black blood freely flow. Forcing her lips open he pressed the wound to her mouth.

All the while he watched her frantic eyes. For a moment they met his and he saw her terror in its fullness. Grinning a toothy smile he ordered, "Drink."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo, sorry that took such a long time. I really meant to get it out MUCH sooner. Good news is that I'd already pre-written the next couple of sections so the updates shouldn't take too long. Hoping to get that out in the next couple of weeks.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Would love some reviews! :)  
><strong>


	17. And So Darkness Descends

**Sorry for such a long wait. Enjoy :) - Please review! I'd love to hear from you.  
><strong>

**Five Years After**

Set after Witch Hunt. Sari and Alistair lead Ferelden, but a Warden's job is never done. She leaves just as a plot on her husband's life is discovered, can she trust others to take care of him whilst she does what a Warden does best?

* * *

><p>Alistair ran like a man possessed. The knowledge that if he was fast enough he could save her was enough to give him all the speed he would need. Only Jimmy, Sari's mabari was having any luck keeping up. The creature seemed to understand the urgency and feel the absence of his mistress keenly. Once the others had explained the situation to Alistair, they had become only dots in the distance. He did not bother to wait for them, nor did they expect him to.<p>

Finally he saw it, like a beacon of hope hidden amongst the rocks. He could hear the distance rumblings, they'd followed him all the way here. But he had beat them, he would beat them again.

The dwarves saw his approach and came out to meet him.

"By the order of King Bhelen you must stop these explosions!" Alistair yelled.

"What? Why?" They questioned.

"My wife, Lady Sari is in the deep roads. If you let these continue she will be trapped there and I cannot allow that." His fingers itched to pull out his sword, but something withheld him. Sari would have expected a use of diplomacy; he was better than threats. But what good was acting like a King if he lost his Queen because of it?

"The Warden-Commander?" One of them whispered.

"King Bhelen's orders were very specific that this was not to stop. How can we be sure you carry his orders?"

"We're not doing anything unless we see some authentication that this is from Bhelen."

Alistair glanced round, he could see the others were nearly here. The rumblings were getting louder. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go without me." <em>

Those words were one of the last orders the trio had heard their Warden-Commander give. That had not stopped the inevitable debate emerging after the rock slide had settled.

"We can't just leave her!" Burna cried. She had not forgotten Sari's wiliness to exchange her own life, if there was any way she could stop what was about to happen she would.

"She could already have been caught by the landslide." Elwin replied, he'd seen how close she'd been stood. Even with her reflexes, she would not have been able to stop in time.

Tabia sighed, "There are still more of them than us. We can't go back. If she had ordered us to go, then we go and try not to get ourselves killed on the way."

They had walked in silence after that. The decision did not sit well with any of them.

Pulling her bow from her back Tabia peeked round the corner, she moved just as Sari had taught her taking her taking her place as scout now the Warden-Commander absent from the group. There was no way she could do it properly. They'd been ambushed by a group before, it was how they'd gotten their weapons, all because none of the group were Wardens. None of them could sense the darkspawn and now, down where they were, that would have been more useful that a proper sword.

Elwin followed. Tabia was about to move forward when he stopped her. Burna had not joined them. She was lingering against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Tabia asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Yes," Burna lied, clutching her side. She was pale, too pale.

Elwin ran back placing his hand on her face he shook his head, "She's going into shock."

"What? She was fine." Only moments ago they'd been making good progress how could things have changed so quickly?

Burna murmured something, too quiet to hear.

His hands began to glow, as he checked over her, "She's bleeding internally. There's no way to tell something like that straight away. It probably happened at the rock fall. I should have checked everyone was ok…"

"You're a healer, right? You can fix this?" Tabia stammered.

"I'm not losing anyone else today," he whispered as he moved Burna's hand. The source of pain was almost certainly the site of the injury.

A low growl caused Tabia to spin round, her bow drawn. She'd been distracted, unable to sense them the darkspawn, several had crept right up on them. With Burna down there was no way they could face them.

Tabia felt the amount of arrows in her stolen quiver, barely enough, she'd have to be a good shot. "Heal her," Tabia ordered, "I'll deal with these."

Before he could stop her she loose a precious arrow and began to draw another.

* * *

><p>The ground was beginning to shake. Alistair had one more chance to change their minds before the sword came out. "This is my wife! Do you really want to be the ones responsible for her death?"<p>

"I-" The dwarves were still undecided.

Jimmy growled.

"What would be worse, stopping this now? Or destroying a Ferelden hero?" Alistair asked.

"Do it," one said. "We can't have this on our heads."

The other opened his mouth to object but no words came. Instead he ran inside the tower and began to pull the lever. It was then the explosive trail truly became clear. The connecting blast was on a platform of its own, each one with a long fuse on it which would light the next one. The fuse for the connecting blast was already lit, already fast approaching the explosive. The entire system was impressive, if anyone had doubted the planning they couldn't anymore. Alistair stepped forwards watching with a frown, the chains were taut but it was not being removed, the fuse was still moving.

Jeji, Wynne and Zevran caught up. Stopping by the Ferelden King, followed his gaze to assess the situation. No words were needed.

Finally, with a satisfying clank the platform began to lift. Taking the explosive out of the way the fuse burnt out.

There was a collective sigh.

"Thank you," Alistair dipped his head as the dwarf came out of the tower.

The nodded back, "You'd better bring her back, now."

"I intend to."

Glancing to the others Alistair began to move once again, this time heading straight for the deep trenches. He looked to Jimmy for guidance; the mabari knew what to do, trailing his mistress would not be hard task for him.

* * *

><p>The arrow hit its target in the chest, enough to slow it but not stop it. The next felled the darkspawn. Tabia slotted another arrow as more of them poured round the corner. Firing the shot she struck one. Her heart sank as she pulled the next arrow, knowing she did not have enough to stop all of these even if she was a perfect shot. She back to move back as they advanced. Her eyes searching the ground for another weapon, or anything she would eventually be able to throw.<p>

Her next arrow missed, the one after scraped its target it.

She put her hand to her quiver, knowing it was empty. Five more darkspawn to slay and no more arrows.

"Elwin," she called. "Please tell me you're done now."

"Not even close," he replied.

She whispered a prayer under her breath and grabbed two daggers from the floor. The enemies were advancing and she did not know how to use these weapons properly.

A loud shout came from round the corridor, almost like a battle cry, and the growl of a hound. She heard the clash of steal on steal and the sound of crunching bones. Without a second's pause she drove a blade into the nearest darkspawn and moved quickly to the next one.

It was over in seconds and Tabia thanked the creators when she saw their rescuers. Not usually a patriotic sort she could not help herself as she dipped her head, "Your majesty."

Alistair recognised the trio immediately as part of Sari's group. Wynne rushed passed him straight to Elwin's side.

"What's wrong?" Wynne asked.

"She's bleeding internally," Elwin said without looking away from his patient.

The mages tended to Burna together.

Alistair would wait no longer, "Where is Sari?"

"She…" Tabia bit her lip.

"Is she alive?" Jeji questioned.

Jimmy whined.

"We were captured, the Emissary he wanted a new broodmother. Then the Warden-Commander stepped in, she told us to go without her," Tabia answered finally.

"Of course she did," Zevran shook his head. Just like her to stand in, to show bravery. It was only Alistair to whom she would ever show her frailty perhaps that was why he fought so fiercely for her.

"In the shaking there was a rock fall, we couldn't go back. We haven't seen her since."

"How much further?" Alistair asked. He would go, no matter how far it was.

"Not far, it hasn't been long."

"Get back to Orzammar," He ordered moving past them, "Take Burna with you, find her the help she needs."

Tabia nodded and will Elwin's help they began to drag a mostly conscious Burna back.

Wynne stood shaking her head, "It does not look good for her."

"Let us hope Lady Sari is in a better state," said Jeji.

Alistair did not reply he only turned and ran down the rest of the tunnel, closely followed by the others. Now they were close they could not give up.

The rock slide had not been that hard to reach the top of, nor would it be too hard to get down on the other side. It had been the view that met their eyes that had caused them to pause. Darkspawn all crowded around something, a small shape that was curled up on the floor.

It did not take long to guess what it was.

* * *

><p>Sari sat herself up as best she could, her leg still horribly contorted at a strange angle. Yet through the darkspawn she could see… something. It shone so brightly in this darkness that she had to shield her eyes.<p>

The darkspawn grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall. She did not have the strength, or even the desire, to resist. But she could not tear her eyes from the light which now moved down the rock slide and was coming towards her.

For a moment she thought it called her name. For a moment she thought perhaps it was someone coming to save her. For a moment it was Alistair, her knight in shining armour.

Some of the darkspawn turned; ready to extinguish the light that gave her hope.

The emissary did not wish to give her up. The other darkspawn surrounded her, protecting her even as others fell.

And as the emissary stood before the light, breaking her ability to see it, darkness descended and even the voice that called her name even now was silenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long gap again. I promised that I wouldn't abandon this so I'm holding to that. This story will finish. And you'll be glad to know we are nearing the end. Only two or three more updates to go! :-O The majority of which have been pre-written. <strong>

**Once again - thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review! It's so encouraging and I'd love to know what you think. :)**


End file.
